He Came Back
by EraseThisLie
Summary: What if Chris Perry had managed to keep his identity a secret during his stay in the past? Twenty-two years after Chris Perry died, Piper Halliwell heads to the airport to see her son for the first time in six years. She doesn't expect to see a familiar face waiting for her. This shows the reaction once the family discovers his most deeply hidden secret
1. Chapter 1

It was exactly twenty-two years since their neurotic whitelighter had sacrificed himself for Wyatt, and their child that had been born that day. Several days of mourning had followed, for despite everything, during the past few weeks with him, they had come to care for the boy from the future. In fact, this unique bond that had been forged eventually prompted Piper to name her baby boy Christopher Perry Halliwell after their fallen friend. They never figured that they'd ever see him again.

Chris grew up quickly, faster than they remembered with Wyatt. He was smart, wanting to go into medical school when he was older. When he got an internship in Europe when he was sixteen, he leapt at the chance, even though it meant he wouldn't be able to see his family in a long time. The internship was for a magical hospital, one that specialized in taking care of those wounded from demon attacks. However, their on-call business meant that he would be helping out around the clock, with no time to get away. Not even vacations. However, this was a dream come true, and his family insisted he go.

His internship ended when he turned twenty-two, and he was flying back just in time to celebrate his first birthday in six years with his family. Piper Halliwell couldn't be more excited, as she patiently waited for her beloved son to appear. Her eyes scanned the scene eagerly, darting from face to face. Only then did she see that oh so familiar mop of brown hair that ended just past his ears. Only then did she see the high-cheekbones and pale skin that perfectly accentuated his emerald green eyes. But it wasn't her Chris.

Piper's hand flew to her mouth, stifling her small gasp. Then, her lips curved into a smile. Maybe it wasn't the Chris she had been waiting for, but Chris Perry would do just fine until Chris Halliwell arrived. Broadly grinning, Piper made her way over to the bench on which he sat, clearing her throat to make him jump up to his feet. "Do my eyes decieve me?" she chuckled.

Chris turned around, confused at first, but then his eyes lit up in excitement. Was it possible he remembered their time together from the former version of him? "Oh god, I have missed you!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a tight hug and raising her from her feet.

"Woah, Chris!" she cried out, laughing as he finally set her down.

"Sorry, it's been so long." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly in such a movement that was so _Chris Perry_ that it made tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

"So, you remember us?" Piper assumed, taking a step back to look him over. He was Chris Perry, yet in a way, not. Gone were his neurotic tendencies and his glares. Gone were the suspicious glances and the devil-may-care smirks. Only a shell of happiness remained.

"Of course I remember you! It hasn't been that long!" Chris shook his head in amusement, placing his hands in his pocket.

"Twenty-two years is pretty long, Chris Perry! " Piper scolded gently, "In fact, I'm here picking up my son. Named him after you of course. You deserved it, really. After all, you made the ultimate sacrifice so my little Chris Halliwell and Wyatt could live…" she trailed off after seeing the confused gaze he had on his features, and realized she had been rambling. "Sorry, it's just...you look so different…" Piper murmured.

Chris narrowed his eyes, flinching away from her. "Mom…" he whispered, "What are you talking about?"

It was those words that caused Piper's heart to break into two pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hands off." Phoebe scolded Wyatt,

swatting his hands away from the cake that Piper had made previously. His mother would have a conniption fit if anything was ruined, and that included Wyatt sneaking a bite of her masterpiece.

The only proper way to welcome Chris back was a party of course, in which all of the Halliwells were attending. Wyatt and Melinda were already here, Leo and Paige would be returning from Magic School soon, and Henry, Henry jr, and the twins would be arriving soon after. Coop had insisted on bringing the girls to a movie to calm them down, since they currently had terrible patience, and Phoebe was glad for the quiet. All except Chris' obnoxious older brother who was about to explode from excitement.

"Aunt Phoebe!" he whined, a wail that hadn't changed from when he learned to beg in the first place, most likely from her.

"What part of 'wait for your brother' don't you understand?" the graying witch placed her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at the man who stood at least a foot above her, yet completely menacingly.

"The part where Chris is taking forever!" Wyatt decided without a moments thought, racing past his aunt to swipe some icing of the corner and stick it in his mouth, causing the middle Charmed One to widen her eyes.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now, mister! When I get my hands on you, I swear I'm going to-" Phoebe's rant was interrupted by Wyatt shooting her a cheeky grin before orbing out. This only caused Phoebe to sigh, wondering how she was going to cover the chunk of missing icing before her sister arrived.

Phoebe rarely thought of Chris Perry, much less than her sisters, but there was one day in which she would always honor him on. Today. It was a celebration of another year of her nephew's life, yet also a celebration for the life their neurotic whitelighter had led. It was times like these, she truly realized what an asset he'd been, and what pain in the asses they were. All for Wyatt, who was as good as ever thanks to Chris.

She was thrown from her thoughts after hearing the door open, and two pairs of footsteps resonating across the manor. One was light, but seemed to be stumbling a little, almost as if in shock. The other was tentative, unsure what was going on, yet eager to help all the same. The only thing that Phoebe's mind processed was that Chris and Piper were home, rushing into the hallway blindly and wrapping her nephew up in a bear hug.

"Chris! You're home!" Phoebe cheered, bouncing up and down as she shot Piper a glance, who was practically shaking as she stared with haunted eyes straight forward. That was the moment Phoebe knew something was wrong, taking a nervous step back, she gave her nephew a once-over, and nearly did a double-take. There she stood, staring dumbfounded at the man before her, completely slackjawed.

"Oh...Chris…" Phoebe murmured, taking a look at Piper before whispering somewhat loudly to her sister, "I think you brought home the wrong Chris."

Piper just shook her head numbly, eyes glazed over, before speaking in a low, raspy voice. It was obvious she had been crying. "No...this is Chris. This is my son." she told her sister, who was still staring incredulously at her nephew.

Chris, was still extremely uncomfortable with this whole situation. "Aunt Phoebe, I don't understand what's going on. Please, why is mom looking at me like that?" he asked slowly, nearly begging for someone to tell him the truth. As of now, they were both staring as if they had seen a ghost.

It took Phoebe a moment to process their words, her mind in a daze. Finally she managed to gasp something along the lines of "No way!" before patting Chris on the shoulder. "You're brother is tried to eat your cake." she informed him. Even though he was obviously startled by their reactions, Chris's eyes lightened considerably at the thought of seeing his brother again and raced into the kitchen, where he would probably try and scope out his brother's orb trail. Now that her nephew was out of the way, she and Piper could talk freely.

"What's going on here?" Phoebe managed to sigh after a moment of silence, her head still spinning with the details. "Why does Chris look like Chris?"

Piper shook her head, "No, Phoebe. Chris is Chris. Chris Perry is Chris Halliwell and vice versa."

Phoebe winced, "Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that." she murmured, looking over her shoulder in the direction Chris had taken off in. "Does he know?"

"He doesn't, though I'm certain he's at least expecting something is up by now." Piper moaned, placing her head in her hands, "This is a disaster."

"Aw, honey, it's okay." Phoebe assured, leading her heartbroken sister to the couch.

"It's not okay!" Piper cried out, practically on the verge of tears. "The other him, in the beginning, I treated him so bad, told him he wasn't family. I kicked him out of his home!" The eldest Charmed One was openly sobbing by now, resulting in a very confused Paige as she orbed in.

"Hey, Leo just needs some time to settle things. I'm picking him back up in an hour...what's wrong?" She asked, staring at her sister's tear-stained face with a sudden sense of distress.

"It's Chris-" Phoebe started, unsure she wanted to continue, but was saved the trouble by Paige butting in.

"Oh my god, he's home? Is he alright? Why are you crying?" she demanded in a whirlwind, racing deeper into the house to find her nephew. What was in store for her, was something she would never have been prepared for.

**Alright folks, this chapter was a little longer. I definitely wasn't expecting that many reviews, but to address a few of the reviews, thanks for the support and compliments. That's what motivated me into writing another chapter so soon. Everyone is going to get to see Chris. I'm thinking Leo, Paige, Grams, Victor, and Wyatt will all discover who Chris really is. Chris may find out about his past life as well...any way, reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

A single piercing scream was heard from the kitchen as Paige entered the kitchen, causing both Phoebe and Piper to cringe.

The single tone shriek soon took form into an all too familiar word, "Demon!" Both the sisters shared a look of fright, and took off towards the kitchen. However, no demon graced the Halliwell household. Just a very confused Chris, which seemed to be a constant in the past hour.

"Ha ha. Very funny." he rolled his eyes in such a way that it practically yelled 'Chris'. "You knew I was coming back today." He chuckled in amusement, seemingly assuming it was some kind of joke. Paige had always been the trickster of the bunch.

"I did?" she asked in surprise, furrowing her eyebrows as she wracked her brain for an answer. 'I did?' she mouthed towards her sister when she produced no solution to the odd behavior. "Well alright then." she shrugged, not waiting for an answer. "I'm glad you're back anyway. Sorry for trying to vanquish you. I was just expecting a different Chris." she explained, Piper wincing at her words. They were in trouble.

"What other Chris's do you know?" Chris asked jokingly, pulling his aunt into a hug, who then tentatively, wrapped her arms around him in return. He seemed to sense her hesitance, for he then backed away.

"Oh, yeah." Paige nodded upon realizing that Chris hadn't been around to meet little Chris, her nephew. "See, Piper had a baby, and named him-" Paige was cut off as Piper suddenly blew up a nearby vase in a warning. It was a shame...that had been her favorite vase.

"Paige, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" she asked, smiling tensely. Paige agreed, though was slightly concerned with her sister's behavior.

Once the three siblings reached the kitchen and were finally in private, Piper smacked Paige on the arm. "Can't you take a hint?" she growled protectively.

Paige wrinkled her nose, rubbing the red mark. "What are you talking about? He was dead!"

"Of course he was dead!" Phoebe rolled her eyes, her voice shaking. She could never keep a secret, of course. "That is Chris. Our Chris. Piper's Chris." She breathed out, feeling the pressure on her chest being released.

Paige was staring as if Phoebe had grown an extra head. "But...but...huh?" She managed to sputter out, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Chris Perry was my son…" Piper whispered in answer, now sat down on a chair, knees curled up to her chin. "He died for us, for his family...we never even said thank you."

Phoebe sighed, going towards her older, distraught sister. "It's okay, honey. He doesn't remember any of that now. You have a chance to start over."

"You don't know that!" Piper wailed.

"Wait." Paige started again, her brow still wrinkled with confusion of the entire situation."You're saying that Chris Perry was really Chris Halliwell and we never knew it?"

At this, Piper was wracked by another bout of sobbing, tearings trickling down her red cheeks.

"I'm going to go check on Chris." Paige said softly, leaving the kitchen in search of her youngest nephew. He was in the conservatory, staring off dimly into space. She pitied the poor guy. Away from his family for years and by the time he returns, his family treats him like a stranger. "Hey sweetie." She murmured, leaning against the wall in an effort to stabilize herself, in fear that her legs would give out on her.

Chris glanced back, his eyes glazed over. "Hey." he mumbled incoherently, almost immediately looking back down. Her heart broke at this action, aching to spill out the whole truth to him. Instead, she simply walked over to sit beside him, curling her arm around his shoulder. They sat like that in silence for moments before Chris looked up. "What did I do?" He asked softly.

Paige shook her head, "It wasn't you honey, it wasn't you. You just look like an old friend of ours." She assured him, omitting the truth ever so slightly.

Chris shook his head, "You thought I was a demon, Aunt Paige. Mom and Aunt Phoebe thought I was someone called Chris Perry…" He hesitated, as if he didn't want to know the answer. "Who was he?"

Paige opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of Leo calling her from Magic School. Oh god...this wasn't going to end well. The sisters had settled their differences with Chris Perry, but Leo had never stopped hating the kid for what he did. He never trusted him, and hadn't been as sad to see him fade into nothing as the girls.

"I have to go get your father." She murmured, easily avoiding the question, as she disappeared in a flurry of orbs. Appearing inside the school, she spotted Leo at his desk. He looked up graciously, flashing a smile as he stood up.

"Hey, is Chris back yet?" He asked eagerly, practically bounding up to her like a puppy who missed his best friend. That only created a hollower pit in her stomach.

"Yeah…" She said, nodding, ""But I have to warn you...Chris, he's not the Chris you remember…" Paige said, hardly having the heart to tell him that his hated enemy was really his son.

"Don't care." Leo smirked stubbornly, grabbing onto Paige's arm, "Now orb."

She obliged, making her appearance in the kitchen. "Piper, Phoebe, Leo's back." Paige forced a grin, hoping for her sisters to help make telling the truth a little easier. They never got the chance, as Chris chose the worst moment to walk in.

"Hey," He said, not even realizing Leo in the room, "Do you know where Wyatt went? You were the last one to see him." Chris explained, giving a pointed look at his Aunt. Phoebe paled considerably, realizing the problem all too late.

"You!"

**Hmm, the paragraphs seemed a little wonky. Maybe this'll help? Either way, reviews are great for getting me to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. Time to address a few of ya'll who are doing me the favor of reviewing.**

**mahsa-Uhm, that'd have to be an accident on my part. Sometimes, the layout of the manor gets slightly confusing, but I'm going to hope it doesn't happen again. Whoopsie**

**guest-See, it may not make sense that Paige decided to wait, but here's how I see it. First, everyone is still basically coming out of shell-shocked mode, and aren't doing very well. Second, even though Leo was close to all the sisters, Piper was his wife and the one he trusted the most, so I figured if anyone was going to tell Leo that his son was also his most hated enemy, it'd be her. Just so he wouldn't flip too much. The third point, is that I decided it would be better for the plot for Leo to suddenly hate Chris.**

**And another guest-1. Currently, I am still mentally debating if I want Chris to remember or not. Leaning towards not, though he may eventually. 2. Leo was there for Chris this time, since thanks to the old Chris, he learned of his son's existence earlier and how he was an awful father(without Chris revealing his secret of course). 3. Victor met Chris Perry around the same time once Piper called him, however for different reasons. 4. Most likely**

His fist collided with Chris's nose before anyone even realized, or could begin screaming their protests. He heard faint sobbing, but didn't care, even as he felt two pairs of hands try to pry him away from Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Leo yelled, his punching Chris again. He never approved of Piper's choice to name her child after the reckless witchlighter, but loved his son anyways. Now, Chris Perry was back to take it all away from him.

But why wasn't he fighting back?

Leo didn't care, continuing to attack the defenseless man. His own whitelighter days were behind him, so he didn't even have to pretend to be a pacifist. He could ignore Piper's terrified screams and Paige yelling at him to stop.

Chris was collapsed on the ground, bleeding profusely. However Leo could finally see in his eyes that he was angry. Good. The younger man shoved him away, staggering to his feet as he wiped a trail of blood off his chin. "What the hell was that?" He shouted, his voice wobbling, as if he might start crying. Leo smirked at the thought.

"Nothing less than you deserve." He replied proudly, clenching his fists once again.

Chris glanced at his mom and Aunts. His dad was possessed...he had to be. The question was why he was only attacking Chris. "Alright, this has gone too far." Chris growled, hellbent on saving his father. "Wyatt! A little help over here!" He called out, voice sickly sweet. Oh, this demon was going to get it for trying to possess their dad. Nothing scared demons like Wyatt Halliwell.

Orbs formed just in front of Chris, much to Leo's shock. Why was his son responding to Chris? Was it possible he remembered him from when he was a baby? No, it was impossible.

"You're back!" Wyatt cheered, delighted as he lifted his brother into a hug. "Wait. Why are you all bloody?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. All Chris did was point behind Wyatt, who saw his father like he'd never seen him before. Rage, and fire, and hatred all pouring out of the man.

"I think he's possessed." Chris murmured to Wyatt, though Leo caught the words. By now he was hysterical.

"I am not possessed! Now step away from my goddamn son! You aren't wanted here, and you sure as hell aren't needed. Wyatt's safe. You had to come back and ruin everything!" Leo growled, though found his anger slowly disappearing. Unfortunately, not yet. "Everything was perfect before you came along, and everything was almost normal until today. Why did you have to come back?"

Wyatt and Chris both visibly flinched at his words, stunned before Wyatt stepped in front of his brother. "I want him here." He spoke slowly, "And I most definitely need him here. I'm sure Mom and the Aunts agree." Wyatt said slowly, positive now that Leo was in fact possessed. "Now get out of my Dad!" He roared, releasing a wave of power that washed over his father.

Chris walked closer to Wyatt. Leo could almost imagine thae smirk he was hiding behind an innocent front, now that he had taken everything from Leo once again. How could the girls just stand by and let this happen.

"Stop." A whisper hushed any move the three men might have made to speak. "He's not possessed."

Chris looked at the owner of the voice, "But he attacked me. He hated me. Why else would he?"

Leo had to choke out a laugh at that. "You ruined my life you son of a-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Piper growled, fire returning to her eyes. "Leo. Chris has come home to us, and you better apologize for everything right this instant or so help me I'll blow you up. I don't care if you're mortal." She hissed lowly, going to stand in front of her sons.

Chris had to smile at that. His mother did love him. "Thanks mom." He said, bending down to hug her. This was broken off as Leo's eyes widened.

"M-mom?" He whispered, shaking slightly. _Chris has come home to us. _He threatened his own son. _Don't even finish that sentence._ Oh god, what had he done?

"Are you drunk?" Wyatt wrinkled his nose at the surprise in Leo's voice.

"Chris...I'm-"

"Save it." Chris said, his voice shaky, yet eerily calm. Leo stood up, eyes full of anguish and remorse as he moved towards his son. "Don't touch me!" Chris flinched backwards before orbing away.

Dead silence was left in his wake.

"I'm going after him." Wyatt murmured, giving his mother a swift kiss on the cheek and his father a cold glare, before orbing away.

Leo glanced up at the sisters, none of which would meet his gaze. "I screwed up this time." He whispered, almost to himself. "I really screwed up."


	5. Chapter 5

Victor had never been a fan of magic. That was his girl's area of expertise. But when a swirl of lights appeared in the hallway, he already knew the drill. First, start the hot chocolate, because most of the times when Wyatt came over, or even Chris before he moved away, they were generally upset. With friends, school, teachers, or family. You name it. Next, he started the music. Nothing too exciting...just simple tunes from times before they were born. They seemed to find it calming, for reasons he could understand. He was moving at top speed, especially for a man of his age, and was nearly done with the list when Chris appeared in the hallway, Wyatt appearing shortly after.

This fact that this Chris was the same one from all those years ago simply proved the theory that Victor had began developing the moment he laid eyes on the boy from the future. The boy who looked like Piper but held Leo's green eyes. The boy with a temper like Prue's and powers to match. The boy whose eyes flashed with sadness when he thought nobody was watching. Now here he was, wearing a grim face and cold eyes.

"Hey Grandpa, guess who's back!" Wyatt said, his voice being forcefully cheerful, as Chris slumped on the couch.

Victor sighed at the sight of his grandsons, obviously sad. The only cause of their grief had to be their parents and aunts. "Hey, Chris, Wyatt." He murmured, laying his eyes on both in turn. "What's wrong?"

Chris was silent, refusing to answer, so Wyatt took the initiative, clutching his brother's shoulder comfortingly. "Dad.." Wyatt squeezed his eyes shut as if it was almost unbearable, "He attacked Chris."

"It was more than that." Chris said, his voice cold while talking to his father. "He told me I wasn't wanted. He told me I wasn't needed. He told me I ruined everything by coming along. I thought he was possessed but.." Chris trailed off, shaking slightly. "I guess the past will always come back to haunt you." He murmured, under his breath, telling Victor everything he needed to know, that Chris remembered, and causing an immense surge of protectiveness swell through him.

"Then you can stay here." Victor decided, leaving no room for arguments. "I have a spare room you can use until your father comes to his senses."

"But it wasn't just him." Chris said, "Everyone looked at my like they saw a ghost. I don't understand...he died so many years ago. I thought we parted on good terms, but…" Chris bit off a choked laugh, "Guess I never planned for this."

Wyatt was clearly confused, looking at his grandfather to see if he could understand Chris's ramblings. "What are you talking about, Chris?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"Doesn't matter anymore. It was another time, another life. Is the hot chocolate ready?" Chris asked absently, turning his blank gaze towards Victor, sending chills through his bones. Immediately, he heaved himself off the adjacent couch, and hurried into the kitchen to pour the scalding drink. Faintly, he could hear murmurings.

"Seriously dude, Dad's just totally out of whack right now. I think the stress is getting to his head."

"No. He hates me."

"Impossible. You're his son, and he loves you."

"He told me to get away from his son: you. For all he cares, I'm a next door neighbor."

"You're wrong."

"I'm right and you know it."

At that, it grew silent, and that's when Victor made his return, holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, one for Wyatt and one for Chris. "Now, Chris. We're going to talk about this. But first, you're going to get cleaned up, wash these dirty clothes, and rest. It's been a long day."

"I'll check on things at home, see what got into Dad. I'll be back soon." Wyatt decided, not leaving room for an argument, and orbing out.

Chris nodded, bringing the cup to his lips and nearly downing it in one gulp. "Yeah, okay Grandpa." He said, standing up and heading for the guest room, before stopping by the doorframe. "You know, I'm glad I can always talk to you, Grandpa."

Victor grinned ever so slightly, "Yeah, well, someone once told me that's how you be a good Grandpa."

Chris returned a tired smile. "He must have been pretty smart, huh?" He smirked, leaving the room.

**This story is coming to a close pretty soon. I expect about two more chapters from Penny and then the Reconciliation chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual to post, but life has been busy.**

**Until next time, darlings **


	6. Chapter 6

"What in the world am I doing here?" Grams asked, placing her hands on her hips with a stern look in her eye, before noticing the distraught look on the faces of her company. Her eyes softened immediately, "What's the matter, darlings?" She prodded gently. Then she noticed the commotion from downstairs. "What's going on?"

"We need a referee." Phoebe said, quite seriously, before leading Grams downstairs, to where Piper was repeated blowing up Leo, screaming horrifying insults at her husband.

"That? I can't say I blame her. Always told you girls that men were no good."

Paige shook her head. "That's not it. Leo punched Chris. A lot."

Grams widened her eyes, taking on a cold rage. "Then he's getting exactly what he deserves. Now where is my great-grandson?" She demanded quite intensely, which is when Piper noticed her, and halted in her attack on Leo.

"Grams!" Piper exclaimed sweetly, blowing up Leo once again when he tried to near her. "What are you doing here? Everything's under control!" She insisted through thin lips.

Penny Halliwell cocked her head, a smirk gracing her features, so that Piper rolled her eyes. "Is everything alright, Piper?" She asked soothingly, so that the minute Piper heard those words she froze.

"No. Everything's not alright. I am not alright. I'm pissed off. Why can't Leo just stay dead!" She yelled her last words, launching herself at Leo.

Grams quickly grabbed her shoulders, and whirling Piper around to meet her gaze. "As much as I approve, this is not the time. First things first, why did Leo attack his son?" She asked sternly.

"I am right here, you know." Leo frowned deeply, his tone sarcastic, but Penny could tell he was drowning with guilt. In response, Piper blew him up.

"Chris Perry. Chris Perry is our son." Piper said the words so softly Grams had to lean in to hear them, and stood there gaping at them.

"Impossible!" Grams scoffed, denying the fact even though she knew they were telling the truth. Her granddaughters wouldn't lie to her concerning something as serious as this.

"Possible." Phoebe said from beside her, "And you know how Leo felt about Chris."

"Oh dear." Penny sighed, "This is a doozy. Looks like I'll be referee after all. Now, first things first, Piper, stop blowing up your husband." She told her granddaughter reluctantly.

"No thanks." Piper shook her head, her hands continually flicking the air.

"Piper…" Grams said sternly, placing her hands on her hips, causing Piper to frreeze. Even dead, she had power over her girls. "Good. First things first, we need Chris back. Where is he?"

Paige shrugged, "He and Wyatt orbed out. Didn't exactly tell us where he was going."

"Time to call a lost witch then." Penny huffed, leading the girls back up to the attic.

-CHARMED-

Chris blinked awake at the sudden tugging that pulled on his consciousness and body. "Seriously?" He groaned, snapping to alertness, before vanishing in a swirl of lights.

When he appeared in the attic, he scowled. "What now?" He groaned, glaring at those surrounding him, especially Leo, who withered slightly despite being the father. "Grams? What are you doing here?"

Penny didn't answer, instead pointing at Leo. "Leo Wyatt, you apologize right now, or so help me."

Leo, being Leo, obliged. "Chris, I'm sorry about what happened. You just...reminded me of somebody I used to know, and I completely screwed up." He explained, slightly shyly due to being under the cold gaze of everyone around him.

Chris didn't answer for a long moment, just staring at Leo angrily. When he did talk, his voice was nearly breaking. "That doesn't make it any better. That just makes it so much worse!" He exploded, "Hey, Chris! I'm sorry, I tried to kill you because I thought you were yourself, and I hate him." He laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

The room was silent. "You...remember? Oh god, sweetie, why didn't you tell us?" Piper lamented.

"Of course I remember. But telling you would only make it worse! I thought if I pretended to know nothing we could get over it and be normal." He stressed the last word, causing Piper to shudder due to the amount of times she had said it in his past life. That he remembered. "You couldn't get over it." He sighed.

"Well, it is a pretty big shock." Paige explained lightly, earning a nudge in the ribs from Phoebe, who was glaring at her for the intrusion on the solemn moment.

"I'm so sorry, baby…" Piper murmured, hesitantly walking over to her son, and wrapping her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. "I'm so sorry for everything."  
Chris sniffled a few times, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "Alright. I'm going back to Grandpa's." He decided.

Piper immediately looked hurt at the choice, "Why?"

Chris grinned at her. "Relax. It's just going to take some getting used to, I think. I'm going to stay with Grandpa until this all feels a little more normal. A little more like home." With that, he orbed away.

Penny looked at her granddaughters. "Now that's what I call good grandparenting." She smirked.

**A/N: One more chapter to go, folks. It'll be an epilogue sort of thing, with everything resolved. Super cute, and probably fluffy.**


End file.
